Gases may be delivered into a space for many purposes, such as enhancing the smell of a room, intensifying the taste of food, delivering medicine, and dispersing groups of people. Gases may be directly delivered to a person through tubes, pipes, or even through the air. Toroidal vortex rings may be used to deliver gases through another fluid (e.g., air or water) over large distances due to pressure differences in and around vortex rings which prevent the rings from immediately dissipating in the atmosphere. Vortex rings may be formed from many different gases to deliver various substances without the need for connecting structural components.